


The Cold Wind of Change

by Arnie



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: What happened when the 'duration and six months' were over?





	The Cold Wind of Change

The past few days had been peaceful and the whole team had appreciated it. The war was over but it seemed that they'd had just as many missions as before, although Casino was convinced that they'd had even more.

"You'd think this stinking war was still going on!" he groused, hearing the familiar sound of Garrison's Jeep.

Chief, keeping a watch out from his usual position by the window, sighed. "It's the Warden, and he's got Major Richards with him."

"That means a mission for sure," Casino growled, "and a bad one!" He jabbed an angry finger in Actor's direction. "You remember the last mission Richards sent us on - the Warden ended up with a hole in his shoulder."

Actor raised an eyebrow in return, convinced that Casino was going to blow a blood vessel. "I certainly do, but losing our tempers isn't going to help at all." He hid his smile as Casino's fury rocketed.

"That war's been over for months and we're still being sent out on missions, and you, you're happy to be hoppin' back 'n' forth and meeting up with all your girlfriends!"

Goniff grinned. "He's got you there, Actor."

Actor stiffened. He was really rather annoyed that Casino would bring any of his lady friends into an argument. "I most certainly do not 'meet up with all my girlfriends'!" he retorted.

"Oh, and what about Claudette in Boulogne? Huh?" Casino nodded, pleased at Actor's reaction, before continuing, "And Maria in Rome? Then there was Gretl in...."

His attempts to list all of Actor's girlfriends were interrupted by the door opening, and Casino stopped talking in order to glare at Lieutenant Garrison and Major Richards. Chief, for one, was relieved. Listing Actor's girlfriends was certain to take at least a couple of days, if not a week, and Casino was stubborn enough to list them all.

Garrison restrained a sigh as he realised that Casino was mid-rant. Would there ever come a day when Casino wasn't ready to argue with someone? Garrison figured that Casino would fight with his own shadow if no one else were available.

Major Richards hid his smirk. He'd been waiting for this day for a long time now. "It's customary to bring your men to attention, Lieutenant," he chided the junior officer.

"Yes, sir." Garrison made to order his men into line but Major Richards forestalled him.

"However, I think we can dispense with the amenities."

Goniff and Casino exchanged a glance. Major Richards, while not their biggest fan in the beginning, had warmed up to the charm of their personalities by the time their joint mission was over - even going so far as to share a drink with them. Today, however, they seemed to be back in his bad books.

Actor watched the scene playing out, a frown in his eyes. A consummate conman, he could tell when something was off, and he'd have bet his solid gold cufflinks that Goniff had never seen (and would never see - the little thief being a magpie where anything shiny was concerned) that Major Richards was deliberately repeating the phrases he'd used that first day they'd met him, although why, he couldn't imagine.

The major moved to the table and opened his briefcase. Inside was a bottle, and four pieces of paper. He glanced around. "Gentlemen, I'm sure you're aware that the war is over," he paused then continued, "and has been over for some months."

The stillness in the room gave him his answer: they'd realised how long it had been since peace was declared.

"As you know the condition of your working for the army was that after the duration, plus six months, you'd receive your paroles."

The four convicts exchanged glances, but the flickering of their eyes was the only movement in the room. Garrison could have sworn they were barely breathing.

The major continued, "General Freemont can't be here, so, as I've worked with you before, he asked me to do the honours." He picked up the first piece of paper and turned to the tallest man in the room. "Congratulations, Actor."

Actor stood and accepted the piece of paper almost blindly, then his natural poise reasserted itself. "Thank you, Major." He shook Richards' hand, then smiled as the major saluted him.

"Casino."

Casino blinked at the piece of paper, his mind working overtime. He would have bet anything that the army would rip them off, and yet there was Richards handing over his parole. His hand moved slowly to accept the piece of paper, then to shake the major's hand. He blinked again at the smart salute, then swallowed. "I uh...uh...thanks." He looked at the paper and grinned suddenly. "Yeah, thanks!"

Behind Richards, Garrison was grinning widely. He knew exactly what Casino had been thinking.

"Chief."

The Indian moved forward slowly, as if in a dream, to take the parole Richards was holding out to him. He shook the major's hand then murmured, "Thanks," as he was saluted. His eyes dropped to the paper as Richards turned to the last member of their team.

"And Goniff."

Goniff's grin could have lit up the room. He wiped his fingers on his sweater before taking the paper eagerly and quickly shaking the major's hand. He grinned even more at the perfect salute he received, then surprised the major by saluting him in return. A sloppy, half salute, it is true, but a salute nonetheless.

Richards smiled for the first time since entering the room. He hadn't seen a salute that bad in years.

"'Ere, look!" Goniff rushed over to Garrison to show him the parole. "Me Mum'll be so proud!"

"I'm sure she will be, Goniff," the lieutenant replied. He glanced around the room. Apart from Goniff they were quiet, too quiet - as though they couldn't quite believe it was true.

Casino's grin had faded, and his hands were holding the paper as if he was afraid it was going to disappear like Scotch mist. Chief had returned to the window and turned his back on them all. Only Actor appeared to be acting reasonably normally; the paper was on the mantlepiece and he was stoically filling his pipe. However, Garrison hadn't worked with the Italian for three years without learning some of Actor's stand-by ploys, and the pipe filling was Actor's way of holding the world off while he gained time to think.

Richards seemed to realise the same thing, for he clapped his hands together, breaking the spell that held them, and moved back towards the table. "Now, what about that drink?"

"Yeah..." Casino followed him, his eyes still on the paper that meant his freedom. "Yeah," his voice perked up. "I think we could do with a drink."

Actor smiled. "I certainly agree."

It wasn't until the bottle was well and truly emptied that Major Richards collected his briefcase and made his way to the door. The four cons had been quiet, even the good Scotch the major had provided had failed to liven them up. It was as though they couldn't quite believe it was happening - and as though they were realising they had to go their separate ways.

Once at the door, Richards turned, and saluted them again. "Good luck, gentlemen. It was a pleasure serving with you."

Smiles flickered on the faces of the four, but, once the door was shut behind the officer, the smiles faded.

"Can 'ardly believe it," Goniff muttered, picking up his parole and staring at the words in front of him. "A parole. We made it, we really made it."

"So er...when do we leave?" Casino looked as if Garrison was about to give their departure time for a mission, not their countdown to freedom.

Abruptly, Chief stood and made his way back to the window - his turned back saying more than he would have liked.

"Your plane leaves tomorrow morning, at oh-nine hundred hours." Their Warden pushed his chair back from the table. "Which gives you plenty of time for a few drinks in the Doves."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Actor collected his pipe, then turned. "Gentlemen, I suggest we adjourn to the Doves. Warden, you'll join us?"

"Sure." Garrison was determined to allow himself some time to say goodbye, if only temporarily, to his team. "I can't stop for too long though - I have to organise your paperwork."

The others nodded. The warming Scotch was dissipating, leaving the cold knowledge that this camaraderie was over, and they were each on their own again.

The Warden hid his smile as he lead the way to the double doors of the big room. They'd adjust, they'd be fine. And they'd stay in touch with each other, he was sure of that, although he could tell they weren't so sure right now. He'd worked in teams before, although not for such a long period of time, and he'd never met one that gelled quite as well as this team of convicts had. A thought struck him and he almost stopped with the horror of it. General Freemont would have a fit if they used their army training to commit a big bank robbery - or any other kind of crime. Well, he guessed as their 'Warden' he'd just have to keep a closer eye on them than he'd planned to. Good thing he was being transferred to New York, although he wasn't quite sure how to break that bit of news to them.

Chief was silent as he followed them from the room, his thoughts busy with his friends and their futures. The Warden had the Army - no matter what he did or where he went, he'd never be without a team to watch his back. And Actor's long list of girlfriends would be certain to keep him company. Goniff had his Mum and her sister...what was her name? Aunt Molly, that was it - and Casino's homelife was full of family. They'd be fine, everyone of them. As for him, well, he'd never been part of a team before - never had that safety net. He almost smiled at the thought. You could hardly call war-torn Europe safe, but with them watching his back, he'd had a feeling of security he hadn't known in years. He took a breath and lifted his chin proudly. He'd known it couldn't last. People came and went, no matter what promises they made. Let the loneliness return - he was strong, he could take it.

The frown was back in Actor's eyes as they walked down the quiet corridor towards the stairs. Although his incarceration had been unpleasant, one good thing had come out of it: this team. He had to admit that in one way, he'd enjoyed the past few years. Tricking the Germans time and again had been a challenge, and the high stakes they were playing with - their lives and their paroles - had added to the zest of that challenge. He'd only felt so alive before during his most difficult cons, and some of the cons they'd pulled on the Germans had been difficult indeed. And freedom... He smiled. The price they'd paid was worth the reward. His high society life was still waiting for him - for few of his 'friends' had any idea of the time he'd spent in prison or how he earned the money to support his luxurious life - so slipping back into that persona would be easy. Signor Machiavelli, his 'real' name according to the prison service and the army, could be consigned to the trash, and hopefully never resurrected. As for this team he'd become a part of... Actor shook his head and smiled. He had no intention of consigning them to the past, no matter how awkward their presence in his life might be. He knew that the officer at his side would end up in America sooner or later, thus it would be easy to keep in touch with him - and the records the army loved to keep meant that tracking the whereabouts of a certain lieutenant would be fairly straightforward. Goniff and Casino would, naturally, return to their families and remain in New York, but Chief would be a problem. A lack of roots, family, and friends, apart from themselves, meant that the Indian could be blown like a leaf from one state to another, with nothing to dictate his whereabouts apart from his parole limitations and wherever his fancy took him. His pride would be another problem, for Chief had an ingrained hatred of anything he perceived as charity. However, Actor was not a conman for nothing, he was sure he could 'persuade' the Indian to remain close at hand.

Goniff's head dropped as they went down the stairs. Half an hour ago, they were a team; no matter what happened, they were there for each other. And now, he could feel the fractures forming. He shook his head slightly. He'd always worried about not surviving the team's missions, and now he was worrying about being without his team mates. Casino, well, Casino would be thrilled to be back with his family. And since they'd both be in New York, they'd never lose touch. He had to admit that he couldn't imagine not seeing Casino on a regular basis. And Actor? Actor had a mother hen streak a mile wide, although he'd never admit it. He knew they'd all see a lot of Actor, in spite of his busy social life. The Warden would be fine too - he had the Army, and would never lack for anything as long as he served them, but Chief? Goniff risked a glance at the silent Indian beside him. It would be worse for Chiefy. At least he had his Mum and Aunt Molly - and wouldn't it be great to see them again? So far as they knew, Chiefy had no one waiting for him back home.

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Casino could see the uncertainty on Goniff's and Chief's faces, and he shook his head as they crossed the hall. He'd dreamt about this moment - the moment of freedom, and now... He grimaced. He couldn't wait to see his family again - he'd missed them more than he'd let anyone know. Natalia's baby would be one soon. He might have missed the kid's birth but at least he could celebrate the kid's first year. But for now, he was worrying about his team mates. Actor would be fine. He'd slip straight back into that high society life and that bevy of girlfriends he had, and never blink an eye - although Casino would bet he'd find Actor breathing down his neck every once in a while as the conman checked up on his old team mates. Garrison too would be fine - unless the Brass sent him off on another high risk mission for some stupid end that no one but them could understand. Goniff would be okay too, once he got over missing them - and while Actor might be jetsetting it all over the world, Goniff, like himself, would be in New York. It'd be easy to meet up with Goniff and at least keep that friendship from turning stale. But Chief? The Indian had nothing to keep him in New York - but nothing to take him anywhere else. Casino might not be on the best of terms with Chief a lot of the time, but he was one of them, and the New Yorker was damned if he'd lose touch with him.

Accordingly, they reached the stone steps where they'd sat so often, each deep in his own thoughts and not really paying attention to where they were going. It was definitely a shock for more than a couple of them to hear the scathing tones of the Sergeant-Major.

"Well, well, I guess the army 'as finally 'ad enough then."

Garrison grinned. He could see by the gleam in his eye that the Sergeant-Major had no intention of letting them leave without him saying goodbye, or ticking them off one last time.

"Yeah, looks like they're chucking us outta here tomorrow morning," Casino replied.

"About time too," the British soldier retorted sharply. "The place was going to rack 'n' ruin with you lot runnin' amuck all over the place. Shootin' statues, 'angin' washin' all over the place - it was more like a bloomin' laundry than a military installation!"

Goniff grinned openly for the first time since his original euphoria on hearing the news of their paroles. "'Ey, I reckon the Sergeant-Major ought to come an' 'ave a drink wiv us - for old times' sake."

"Old times? You 'aven't gorn yet!"

"I think that's an excellent idea!" Actor agreed, laying one arm along the soldier's shoulders and steering him towards the Jeep.

"'Ere, 'oo d'you think you're man'andlin'?" the man protested as Goniff grabbed his other arm and helped Actor in hustling him along.

Garrison jumped into the front seat. "I'll drive. In you get, Sergeant-Major - that's an order."

The soldier opened his mouth to protest, then shut it again before replying, in subdued tones, "Yes sir." Freeing himself from their grasp, he took the time to adjust his cap before climbing into the back seat.

The others piled in, Goniff, being without a seat, settling himself down on the Sergeant-Major's feet. "'Ere, first round's on the Warden," the Cockney shouted as Garrison started the engine.

"Only if the second round's on you, Goniff," Garrison replied, tipping his hat to a jaunty angle before driving off.

The Doves was soon reached, and the party piled into the basement pub. The cons commandeered a couple of tables while the Warden got the drinks in. Casino attempted to complain about the beer being warm, but he was shouted down by his team mates who were determined to enjoy themselves one last time.

A couple of rounds of drinks induced a more mellow feeling in the Sergeant-Major, and he challenged Chief to a game of darts - the loser buying the next round. Casino, having lost to Chief on many an occasion, advised the soldier to get his money ready, but the Sergeant-Major merely grinned and accepted the darts he was being offered. Naturally, he lost the game, but he surprised the team by coming closer to beating Chief than any of them had ever done, and he returned to the table with a huge grin of triumph on his face.

Casino shook his head. "I have never seen anyone play that well against the Indian before."

"Well, if you'd practised on the firin' range 'alf as much as you were supposed to, you'd 'ave been able to aim that well too!" the soldier retorted.

Casino rolled his eyes. "Now he tells us!"

"Yeah, if you'd told us we would 'ave been able to beat Chiefy at darts, we'd all 'ave been practisin'," Goniff chimed in.

"Yeah, 'n' wettin' yer sights every two minutes even though I told yer not to!" the Sergeant-Major replied sharply, although he knew it was water off a duck's back.

Goniff grinned. He was going to miss hearing the Sergeant-Major giving them hell. They might have complained about him, and to him, but they knew he'd done his best to get them trained up enough to keep them alive. Goniff guessed they owed him for that.

Garrison exchanged a glance with the soldier and nodded. "Gentlemen, it's time the Sergeant-Major and I were getting back." In spite of their protests, he emptied his glass and put it down with a definite sound. "I have paperwork to do, remember? I'll see you back at the Mansion tonight - and don't go getting into any fights. Sergeant- Major."

"Yes, sir." He drained his glass and set it down besides Garrison's, then paused. "Take care of yerselves, lads. And don't go gettin' into no trouble, 'ear me?"

The four of them grinned widely at him, then chimed in together, "Yes, sir, Sergeant-Major!" and saluted.

The man grinned as he followed Garrison up the stairs, then sighed. He hadn't thought it possible, but he was going to miss that rowdy lot.

Left behind, the four of them turned quiet. It was over, it was really over. Another twenty four hours and they'd be back in New York.

Goniff, looking around, realised how the mood was turning and decided to cheer them up. "I say we 'ave another round and drink a toast to the Sergeant-Major and the lousy Limey beer!" He grinned at Casino as he said it.

Casino grinned back at hearing his old, familiar complaint. "Agreed!"

Another round was collected and, as the resident complainer, Casino was nominated to toast the beer they were drinking. "Here's to your lousy Limey beer - may it never grow cold!"

"And 'ere's to the Sergeant-Major - may 'e never stop complainin'!"

Actor smiled widely. "And here's to the Warden - may he never stop conning!"

The three of them turned to Chief and waited. For a second he froze, then he raised his glass, "Here's to us." He couldn't finish the toast, he couldn't say what he wanted to say, but he didn't need to.

"Yeah, here's to us - may we never lose touch," Casino finished for him.

The toast was drunk, and the three of them eyed the Indian whose own eyes were fixed firmly on the table. An exchange of glances told each of them that the others were thinking the same thing: of all of them, Chief would be the first one to lose touch. Unless they did something now.

"So, Chief. Whaddya gonna do when you get back to New York?" Casino asked, casually.

The Indian shrugged, his face more mask-like than usual. "Haven't made up my mind yet."

"Are you planning on staying in New York?" Actor pressed.

Another shrug. "Maybe."

"Well, my future's set," Casino jumped in. "My cousin Frank has a garage he owns. He's always on the look out for more mechanics. It's the busiest garage in New York - he works on all the taxis and that's a business in itself! He keeps on complaining that all he gets is half-qualified mechanics who don't know a carburettor from a spark plug! In fact, I could get jobs for all three of you if you wanted - though I don't see you mucking up your hands with engine oil," he added, glancing at Actor's well-manicured fingernails while hoping that Chief would take the bait.

"Nor me," Goniff told him. "Me Aunt Molly 'as a friend in the jewellery business - strictly legit, he runs 'is own shop. 'E saw a brooch I sent me Mum once - remember, from that museum we turned over with your friend, Ettienne?"

"He was not a friend of mine," Actor stated firmly. "I merely worked with him once."

"Well, whatever. Anyway, 'e saw it and said that 'ooever picked that brooch out 'ad a good eye for jewellery, an' 'e'd give 'em a job any time."

"I hope he doesn't mind when you steal half the shop then," Casino commented.

Goniff shrugged. "Don't want to end up back inside, do I? I reckon I'm gonna give goin' straight a try."

"You better had," Actor told him, glancing at the silent Chief. "I don't see the Warden starting another war just to get you out of prison."

"'E would if 'e 'ad to," Goniff grinned. "The Warden could do anythin'! But I reckon I'd be okay in a jewellery shop. I mean, I wouldn't be workin' in the shop, I might be buyin' for 'im. But that'd be legit too."

Actor raised an eyebrow. He really couldn't see Goniff staying on the straight and narrow when faced with jewels. However, three years of working on missions had changed them, and perhaps Goniff would be able to resist the temptation when his job was at stake. But, then again, he'd never been able to resist temptation even when his life was at stake! Shaking his head, Actor put that problem to one side. Time enough to worry when Goniff had the job.

"So whaddya gonna do, Actor?"

Actor looked at Casino, startled. For a second he thought Casino was asking him about the problem of Chief.

"Once you get back to New York. Which of those lovely ladies in your address book is gonna hear from you first?"

That dazzling Italian smile flashed out, the one that many a lady had found impossible to resist. "I will phone a few friends, tell them that I'm back in America and see how things progress from there," he said, the gleam in his eye showing that he had no doubts of finding a charming dinner partner at short notice.

"So, you're off to the ball, Goniff's off pinching jewels, and I'm off to my cousin's garage alone. Unless Chief is gonna put me out of my misery and take a job with me." Casino took a mouthful of beer before continuing. "What about it, Chief? I know you'd probably want to head down South, but you might wanna work for a bit first and save a bit o' money. Frank might work us hard, but he pays well too. And it's strictly above board, which'll please the Warden."

Chief shrugged again. "I don't know, Casino."

"Maybe Chief would prefer to go to the ball too," Actor murmured, wickedly, smiling at the Indian over his beer glass. "He looks quite handsome in a tuxedo. And he, at least, would not disgrace me by stealing the silverware!"

Goniff looked up. "I don't steal the silverware," he denied, knowing instinctively that the gibe was aimed at him. "Most of it's electro-plate anyway."

Actor rolled his eyes. "Not in the best restaurants, you clod."

"Oh really?" Goniff licked his lips at the thought and leaned forward interestedly. "So, uh...'ow do you get into the best restaurants then?"

"As a waiter," Casino chimed in. "At least, that's the only way you're gettin' in!"

Chief grinned into his beer, the familiar teasing warming his heart. Maybe he could take a job with Casino's cousin, he mused - he did know a lot about cars. If he was totally honest with himself, he had to admit that staying in touch with the others was the biggest draw. After all they'd been through, he didn't want to be alone again.

"'Ey, at least I'd be gettin' in. As mechanics, you 'n' Chiefy would 'ave a 'ard time convincin' the 'ead waiter to let you through the doors!"

"We," Casino indicated the Indian and himself, "would be able to pay for our dinners."

"Yeah? Well so would I!" Goniff grinned, his mind lingering on the thoughts of silver cutlery. "Maybe I'll take me Mum 'n' Aunt Molly there one night. After all," he puffed out his chest, "I'll be a man of business."

Casino choked on the last of his beer. "Man of business? That'll be the day!"

"Time for another round, I think," Actor said, stifling his laughter at Goniff's indignant face.

Chief stood up. "It's my turn." Grabbing a couple of empty glasses, he headed towards the bar.

There was another exchange of glances behind his back, then Casino followed him. Left behind, Goniff scooted into Casino's empty seat and leaned towards Actor worriedly.

"You think 'e'll go for it?"

Actor, his eyes fixed on the pair at the bar, nodded slightly. "I think so. I hope so."

"I 'ope so too. It ain't gonna be right if Chiefy disappears and we never see 'im again. 'E's one of us - 'e's a Gorilla!"

"I know. Hopefully Casino will talk him into it."

At the bar, Casino was doing just that. "So, whaddya think, Chief? I meant what I said, ya know. My cousin Frank, he'd give you a job any day of the week. He's been after me to go work for him since I first started crackin' safes, and you're a better mechanic than I am." He waited a few seconds, saw the long, dark glance Chief sent his way, then continued. "I mean, it's a job, after all. If you didn't like it, you wouldn't have to stay." He shot a glance over his shoulder and grinned. "Though I think you'd like it more than going to parties and watchin' Goniff steal the cutlery."

He got a grin at that, and rejoiced inside.

Chief's answer was slow, but at least it was an answer. "I guess...I could give it a shot."

"Great! Now where's that bartender, I'm dyin' o' thirst." Looking around, Casino took the time to give the pair at the table a huge grin, which told them all they needed to know.

Collecting their beer, Chief and Casino made their way back to the table and sat down. The atmosphere at the table was far more relaxed now that the most difficult of them had his immediate future sorted. Chief took a moment to glance around before picking up his beer. He guessed they'd been worried about what he'd do and where he'd go. The guarded look in his eyes softened at the thought and he dropped his gaze to avoid anyone seeing. Knowing that they cared and wanted him to stick around was even better than getting that parole.

"You know, I can't believe the army didn't screw us over," Casino said, still feeling rather stunned that the Brass had come through.

"That was obvious, Casino. I was surprised you didn't say as much to Major Richards," Actor returned.

Casino grinned. "I nearly did. But I figured that wouldn't go down too well."

"Tact and diplomacy, Casino?" Actor raised an eyebrow as Goniff snickered into his beer. "I'm amazed. I guess our missions to Europe gave you rather more culture than I was expecting."

Casino nodded. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You were as surprised as I was."

Actor smiled and raised his glass in a silent toast, acknowledging the riposte.

"'Ere, I wonder what the Warden will do now," Goniff said. "You think the Brass'll transfer 'im?"

"They're bound to," Casino told the Limey. "I can't see the Brass leaving the Warden alone now."

"Maybe he'll get shipped back to America," Chief offered.

Casino agreed. "Yeah, now the war's over, I don't see the army staying in England."

"An' about bloody time too!"

Casino turned to look at the man standing behind him. Obviously the worse for drink, the man swayed were he stood.

"You talkin' to me, buddy?" Casino asked.

"Yeah, I am, BUDDY. An' the rest of you lot. It's about time you Yanks pissed off back to where you belong."

"'Ey, none of that talk!" another man interposed. "Them Yanks didn't 'ave to come 'n' fight on our side."

The drunk man swung around. "They didn't 'ave to get my girl pregnant neither. But they did!"

"Don't you go talkin' about our Betty like that!" another man jumped in, standing up from the bar. "She married 'er Yank. An' maybe if you were 'alf the man you were supposed to be she wouldn't 'ave gorn an' got involved with another man!"

Casino looked up at Betty's very tall, rather irate relative and suspected that the drunk man would soon regret the things he'd said.

The drunkard swayed towards the taller man, the drink making him brave - or stupid. "You never liked me, Bill. I used to say that to my Betty but she said you did. Bloody liar...bloody cheating bitch of a liar."

"Right, that's it." Bill stripped off his jacket and handed it to the unhappy landlord of the Doves who promptly headed behind the bar and started hiding the more expensive bottles of booze.

The four convicts smiled at each other. What better way to finish off the night than a fight in the Doves?

~o0o~

The Sergeant-Major looked unnaturally happy as he interrupted Garrison's paperwork. "Call for you, Lieutenant Garrison," was all he said, but the grin on his face spoke volumes.

Garrison looked up then glanced at the clock. Who on earth would be calling him at this hour? Picking up the phone, he listened as Goniff explained how totally innocent they were in this case, it totally wasn't their fault, and would the Warden mind bailing them out one last time?

Garrison's jaw dropped in stunned disbelief as he listened to the Cockney's long explanation. One night, that was all they'd had to go, just one night. Finally he gathered his wits together enough to say something.

"I don't believe you guys!"

~finis~


End file.
